Battle For Ares
by Milou
Summary: What happens when the God of War finds out about our website Battle for Ares? Original idea by Sylvia, with the help of Milou


Battle For Ares  
  
By: Sylvia  
  
Disclaimer: Ares, Xena, etc. don't belong to me. I am only using them for my  
  
story.  
  
Rating: PG - PG 13 (just to be safe) hehehe  
  
Archive: Yes, please do just let me know where we can visit it.  
  
Starring: Our own Battle Crew and our favorite god of course.  
  
It was a very dull Saturday. Sylvia was sitting around trying to focus on  
  
her newest fiction for her corner of the battle page. She decided to give  
  
Gabs a call.  
  
"Greetings"  
  
"Hey Gabs, what are you up to?"  
  
"Not to much, just working on another fic. Why? What's up"?  
  
"Well it is raining cats and dogs here.. I was sitting thinking of a new  
  
story when an idea pooped into my head. Call the other members and meet me  
  
over here."  
  
"You got it."  
  
Between the two of them, they had everyone at house in no time. After some  
  
brief hellos and catching up on stuff, the girls sat down, waiting for  
  
Sylvia to tell them why they were here. She stood up and began to explain,  
  
"Well I have been thinking about an idea for the battle page. We all have  
  
our prospective corners, but I thought we could all get together and create  
  
one fan fic for all of them. Besides I was bored and wanted some company."  
  
She added with a grin. Xe looked at Gabs, "What do you mean?"  
  
"Well we are always arguing (playfully of course) about who belongs with  
  
Ares. We might as we make a story out of it, and with all of us together we  
  
will each have our own input with our characters."  
  
Xe and Gabs looked at each other with wicked grins on their faces, "We're  
  
in" they said in unison. The rest of the girls nodded in agreement. "Hey  
  
this could be fun," added Milou. So they set out on their mission. First  
  
they made a list of who should be teamed up with who, they arranged for the  
  
weakest to go down first... and the strongest the last. They would battle  
  
right to the last woman. After that the girls went and created their own  
  
battle plans and was ready to coordinate it into the story, when Sylvia felt  
  
a strange breeze. She looked around, but seeing nothing went back to the  
  
story. Again, she felt something, only this time it was a warm breath on the  
  
back of her neck, and a hand on her shoulder. Sylvia looked up only to find  
  
herself staring right into the eyes of the Ares. Her mouth dropped open as  
  
she stared at him. Ares smiled, placing his hand on her cheek, kissed her  
  
gently. She was in utter shock, reaching over to Gabs, she tapped her on her  
  
shoulder, Gabs, not looking up from her work said, "Yeah?"  
  
Sylvia tapped Gabs again, for she was too much in shock to speak, again Gabs  
  
said "Yeah"  
  
Ares leaned over and whispered, "It is no use my dear, no one can see or  
  
hear me unless I will it.. and right now I only want you to see me". Sylvia  
  
told Gabs, that it was nothing. She decided to get Ares into the kitchen to  
  
find out what he wanted, so she asked her friends if they needed anything.  
  
After taking orders she pulled Ares into the kitchen.  
  
Once there Sylvia paced back and forth trying to recover from that fact that  
  
HE was actually in her house. Ares sat on the counter and waited, "You want  
  
to know why I'm here?"  
  
She stopped and nodded. Ares got down and walked towards her. Sylvia backed  
  
away until she was against the wall. "You're not afraid of me now are you?"  
  
he said, taking off his vest as he moved closer to her. She stuttered, "Uh  
  
Ummm N..N..No, "never taking her eye of his bare chest. Soon she realized  
  
he was right in front of her. He had one hand on either side of her,  
  
preventing her from moving. She placed her hands on his chest trying to push  
  
him back, but he held his position. He lifted her face and leaned in until  
  
his lips were barely inches away from hers', "You know I can tell if you're  
  
lying." Sylvia shuddered; his hand began to caress her face as she allowed  
  
her hands to roam across his chest and down his arms. Her heart beating  
  
rapidly as she took in the scent of the man before her, He could sense the  
  
desire rising up in her, he smiled as his hand moved down her neck. Sylvia  
  
tried to regain control as she answered, "No, I am not afraid of you just  
  
overwhelmed is all" Ares laughed, "Of course", he released his hold on her  
  
and walked to the doorway of the kitchen, watching the other girls discuss  
  
fighting techniques.  
  
Sylvia, fighting to regain her normal breathing, asked why his was here.  
  
Ares smiled again, "Let's just say I have a slight interest in you girls."  
  
"You have a interest in us? Why?"  
  
"You will find out soon enough. Right now I have business to attend to, but  
  
I will be back later with a surprise for all of you. Now promise me not a  
  
word to the others."  
  
Sylvia just nodded, as she watched him disappear never taking his eyes off  
  
her. She let out a deep breath "Whoa!! I must have done something good  
  
today, the girls are going to love this."  
  
After a time, the girls were getting ready to finish off their story, when  
  
Ares had finally returned. Sylvia noticed him sitting on the counter, he  
  
motioned for her to come to him, excusing herself she walk into the kitchen  
  
area.  
  
"You wanted me?"  
  
"Yes, but that will have to wait until later." Sylvia started to blush, Ares  
  
just smiled at her. "You keep doing that Ares and I'm going to lose my self.  
  
Now about that interest you have in us."  
  
"I have been watching you girls, I have been to each of your sites. You  
  
girls are very talented bards. But the one I have taken a particular  
  
interest in is the Battle for Ares page."  
  
Sylvia began to blush again; an actual god had taken interest in them, but  
  
not just any god, Ares. She waited for him to continue. "I am very please  
  
with all of you, but.. the corners you have are rather ummmm how should I  
  
put this... weird."  
  
"Hey, it's fun.. I know they are rather unusual but that's the fun of it.  
  
Are you going to show yourself to the rest of the clan or do I get you to  
  
myself for a while?"  
  
"That will come later my sweet, right now I want you to rejoin your sisters,  
  
when I am ready I will reveal myself. Right now I will only observe."  
  
Sylvia nodded and went into join the rest of the girls. Gabs noticed that  
  
she looked a bit flushed and asked if she was ok. Sylvia nodded, "I'm  
  
perfect" she thought smiling to herself. Ares watched as the girls concluded  
  
their fiction and took a break. Most of the conversation circled around the  
  
battle, but then it had turned to Ares.  
  
Sylvia knew where this was heading.. it always starts out as a casual  
  
conversation, then it turns to a playful argument about which one of them  
  
gets to be with Ares first.. then it turns to fantasy. She tried to change  
  
the subject, but Ares wouldn't hear of it. He delighted in hearing what his  
  
favorite mortals had to say about him. Ares moved in behind Magdalena.  
  
Sylvia thought, "No, I'm going to change it." Ares gave her a stern look, "I  
  
want to hear this" "But they will kill me when they find out how long you  
  
have been here and I knew it." "Let it be" She nodded; the girls began, as  
  
she expected the conversation went into a full blast fantasy description.  
  
Ares eyes widen at some of the details and got this 'now that I have got to  
  
try' expression on his face. Sylvia bit back a giggle as she watch the  
  
emotions play across his face. As the fantasies got wilder, Ares started to  
  
squirm a bit, Sylvia figured things were getting a little bit tight. As it  
  
continued, she did all she could to keep from bursting out in laughter. She  
  
didn't want to hurt her sisters. But it was almost too much to watch, as  
  
they described everything, not even aware that he was in their presence.  
  
When it came Chelsea's turn, that blew it, her description had been so wild  
  
that Ares had to clench his fists together to prevent hauling her in. That  
  
did it for Sylvia; the poor thing couldn't take it and immediately busted  
  
out in laughter.  
  
Everyone turned to look at her, which caused her to laugh even harder until  
  
she was doubled up and tears were coming from her eyes. "Schele crawled over  
  
to her "What is so funny?" Sylvia tried to speak, but was unable to. Kim  
  
chimed in "Yeah what is so funny let us in on it." She was finally able to  
  
calm herself enough to get out "Ares"  
  
Ares gave her a harsh look as her sisters looked at her in confusion, She  
  
just smiled, "I'm sorry, I can't help it, I couldn't take it any more."  
  
Demon walked over to her and felt her head, "Umm are you feeling ok"  
  
She just giggled again, "You had better show yourself before I lose it  
  
again" she thought.  
  
"What is it? What can't you take any more?" asked Gabs, "Ares, please" she  
  
thought.  
  
"Well since you asked so sweetly"  
  
Jessamyn was sipping her soda as she reviewed her work; she looked up to see  
  
Ares sitting right behind Magdalena. She dropped her drink, her mouth fell  
  
open, "Magdalena?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Behind you"  
  
Everyone turned to look behind her, Mag was engrossed in her story when she  
  
heard "Oh my god" "Ares". She turned slowly and saw Ares smiling down at  
  
her. "Oh my god" she scrambled over to Gabs. Sylvia started giggling again,"  
  
Ladies I do believe you know Ares" "Ares, the ladies."  
  
Gabs nodded "Ares, glad you can drop in" Sylvia smiled again, "Well Gabs he  
  
has been here for quite a while."  
  
"How long is a while?"  
  
"Well he was here this morning, then he had to go, but he has been back for  
  
about an hour now." Chelsea looked at Sylvia.. "He has been here for an  
  
hour?" "Yep" she answered with a wide grin. "You mean he heard.."  
  
"Everything"  
  
"And you didn't tell us" came the response as the girls starting flinging  
  
the pillows they were sitting on at Sylvia. She ducked behind Ares for  
  
cover, "He made me promise not to tell you." Xe grinned, "So that is why you  
  
were laughing so hard." She just nodded and smiled. "It seems our favorite  
  
god has taken an interest in us and our Battle Page."  
  
Ares moved to the center of the room, "Yes, I am very please with all of  
  
you, because of your devotion, I have a surprise for you. But there is a  
  
favor I want from you first."  
  
Ares reached out his hand. The girls stood in awe and his hand began to glow  
  
and the room around them was disappearing. They held each other's hand each  
  
wondering what the god had in store for them.  
  
Battle For Ares II  
  
By: Sylvia & Milou  
  
Dislcaimer: Xena, Ares etc. don't belong to me. I am only borrowing them for  
  
my story.  
  
Archive: Yes please do just let us know where we can visit it.  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Starring: Our own Battle for Ares team  
  
The girls found themselves standing in the middle of a huge room. The room  
  
was circular with Roman style columns around the circumference of the room.  
  
In the middle was a smaller circle lined with red poles and thru them a cord  
  
of gold. Destenee looked around, "Where are we?" "You, my dear are in one of  
  
my temples," answered Ares. Her mouth dropped in astonishedment, "Your  
  
temple? Which one?"  
  
"Welcome to Olympus, actually this is my arena, where my most valuable  
  
warriors are trained." The girls were speechless; they couldn't believe that  
  
they were actually on Olympus. Finally finding her voice Sylvia asked,  
  
"Ares, not that we aren't honored that you have brought us here, but why?"  
  
"All will be revealed in due time," he said with a devilish grin. Sylvia  
  
gave Milou an  
  
'I think we are in trouble' look. Ares walked up to each of the girls,  
  
kissed them deeply and then said "That's for your loyalty." With that he  
  
vanished. "Whoa" is all the girls could muster out. Destenee noticed her  
  
stomach rumbling, "I'm hungry guys, think Ares would mind if we did some  
  
raiding?" Instantly a table appeared with all sort of fruits, meats,  
  
pastries, and drinks. Kim surveyed the feast, "What no pizza?" Gabs  
  
playfully punched her, "Don't be greedy, look at all this stuff there is no  
  
way we are going to finish al this by ourselves." A spark of light caught  
  
the girls attention, a group of woman appeared at the other end of the room.  
  
"Oh my god," said Chelsea, "Hey we have been saying a lot of that today, be  
  
careful he might show up lol," added Gabs. "I hope so, he can kiss me like  
  
that anytime," remarked Xe with an impish grin.  
  
"Hey lets go say hello, they are probably going have a lot of question."  
  
They began to head over when they realized who the women were. At the other  
  
end the woman were standing there looking at our battle team. Gabrielle  
  
stared," Who are they Xena?"  
  
"They are probably the ones we were sent to talk to and they better have  
  
some answers to why we are here." Answered Xena as the group walked up to  
  
meet the girls.  
  
Milou rubbed her eyes and pinched herself to check if she was dreaming. It  
  
hurt, so she was really in Ares's arena and she could see Amarice walking to  
  
her with a bright smile. She forgot everyone else to focus on the Amazon.  
  
She was so happy that she ran to her and hugged her.  
  
"Amarice! C'est vraiment toi ? J'arrive pas à y croire ! Je suis tellement  
  
contente de te rencontrer ! ! !"  
  
"Hey wait up! Are you Milou ? I know I was suppose to meet you but if we  
  
don't even speak the same language its no use for me to stay here."  
  
"IM sorry! I was so happy, I forgot to translate my thoughts."  
  
"Are you a warrior? An Amazon? No? How can we collaborate if you're good at  
  
nothing?"  
  
"I'm not good at nothing! I'm a bard and IM strong even if I don't know how  
  
to use a sword.... You see it all began when we started a website........."  
  
Amarice stopped her, "A what?"  
  
Gabs was speechless when she noticed Gabrielle standing just beside her. She  
  
was staring at her, curious. But she tried to look as cool as she can.  
  
"Are you Gabs?"  
  
"Yes, that's me!"  
  
"Hey there! Is Gabs one of you?" asked Mavican as she walked up behind the  
  
two.  
  
"We both are!"  
  
"So I'M in the right place. What are we all doing here anyway? And how did I  
  
got out of the cave?"  
  
Gabrielle looked around, "Where is Xena? And where are we?"  
  
Gabs sighed, "One at a time please! Xena is probably just over there with  
  
Xe, and I'm sure Ares will explain it all to us.  
  
"Ares, I should have known he was up to something, you seem to trust him  
  
Gabs, you shouldn't  
  
"For the first time of my life, I'll agree with shorty......" added Mavican  
  
Gabs sighed, thinking that this was going to be harder that she thought.  
  
Xe felt a hand on her shoulder and was stunned to see Xena, with an angry  
  
look on her face.  
  
"You're Xe ? You're the one going to explain all of this to me? I don't like  
  
being in Ares's place, especially with bunch of people I don't know."  
  
"You're really Xena? The mighty Warrior Princess! Oh my God!"  
  
"If you want our team to work you must keep you mouth close and do Not stare  
  
at me like if I had 3 eyes alright? And WHAT are these clothes? ? ?"  
  
Xe gasped wondering if Xena was only in a bad mood or if it was her temper.  
  
Kimmie was looking everywhere seeing her favorite characters all around her  
  
but she couldn't make up her mind about who she will go talk to.  
  
"Are you Kim? I think you are because I can feel a great spirit in you. I've  
  
been asked to come here to see you. I suppose its because you're lost and  
  
you need a guide to circle of prayers."  
  
"In fact, I, Eve hum, it's something Ares has to do with but I don't know  
  
what and.."  
  
"Ares? You seem confused. Just come with me we will pray together."  
  
Kim followed Eve biting her upper lip trying not to laugh. The situation was  
  
so funny. She hoped her sisters could see that...  
  
Jessamyn was looking for her sisters because she was kind of afraid not  
  
knowing what to expect. But she changed her mind when she heard a familiar  
  
giggle  
  
"Jessamyn! Sweetheart! I am so glad to find you here! Oh! What did you do  
  
with your hair? And those clothes? Let me help."  
  
Jessamyn found herself in a white dress, with her hair now curly. She caught  
  
Milou's glance and they both rolled their eyes while Gabs was laughing at  
  
her. She would have never thought Aphrodite could be like that. They would  
  
have to find Ares but first, she would change clothes. She hated dresses! !  
  
! ! !  
  
Chelsea was standing in the middle of the place watching as her sisters meet  
  
their characters. She knew that Varia was somewhere waiting for her. She  
  
frowned as she felt  
  
being watched from behind. Varia was behind her, smiling.  
  
"Good mind Chels! You felt that I was there. If you're always alert like  
  
that maybe I will able to make something of you!"  
  
"I know you don't like partnership but I guess we have no choice here. But  
  
I'm so glad to have the honor to meet you Varia"  
  
"Are you a warrior? Probably not, considering your clothes. Before I'll  
  
train you I'll give you some clothes." Chelsea looked down, "What's wrong  
  
with my clothes, and what is this about training me?"  
  
"We were sent here to train you"  
  
Sylvia stood back and watched the girls interact with the women, she laughed  
  
as she watched Eve drag Kim away, with her wearing a big grin on her face.  
  
And poor Jessamyn, if Aphrodite had her way, she would be just like the  
  
goddess. She tried to contain herself but the situation was to funny,  
  
Jessamyn and Schele wearing dresses, Milou and Chelsea with Amazon's garb,  
  
she started giggling as she saw as Mavican and Xena trying to convince Xe  
  
and Gabs to wear leather....... and she knew Destenee would be next as she  
  
noticed her walking over to meet with Ephiny.  
  
She thought, "There is no way in Tarturus they are going to get me in those  
  
get-ups. Give me black leather suit and I'll be happy. As she glanced over  
  
to a chair, she noticed a black garment. Holding it up she could see it was  
  
exactly what she wanted. She silently thanked Ares. Sylvia spotted Velasca  
  
and walked over to introduce herself. As she did she noticed Gabs talking  
  
with Mavican. An idea popped into her devious mind. "This is too good to  
  
pass up." She thought. When she reached Velasca, she reached out her hand.'  
  
"Hi, Velasca I'm Sylvia. I suppose you were looking for me?"  
  
Velasca walked around her looking her over, "You're not much are you."  
  
"I'm enough to grab Ares' attention" she retorted  
  
"Well no matter I will fix that" Sylvia noticed the Amazon was carrying a  
  
spear; a twinkle came into her eye.  
  
"We can talk about change later, right now I need to borrow your spear."  
  
Velasca leered at her. "Don't bother doing that Velasca I'm on your team,  
  
and I wont hurt you little toy, I will bring it right back I promise." The  
  
Amazon Goddess handed over the spear. "This is going to be so good" she  
  
thought as she adjusted the bodice of her outfit.  
  
She walked up behind Gabs, trying to look dangerous she spouted, "Ha Ha! I  
  
am Sylvia.. Stay back or I will attack you with my evil cleavage.. Uh, I  
  
mean, my sharp pointy spear.  
  
Everyone turned to her. Xena reached for her chakram as the girls burst with  
  
laughter.  
  
"Sorry Gabs I saw Mavican there and couldn't resist."  
  
"You're so bad" Sylvia just grinned, "And proud of it."  
  
Mavican leaned over to Gabrielle and whispered, "What are they talking  
  
about?"  
  
Gabrielle whispered back, "I have no idea, but I thought Callisto was crazy,  
  
these people shesh."  
  
After they had calmed down a bit, Sylvia noticed Hope and Callisto in the  
  
corner. She grabbed Demon, "Hey there is your crew, better talk to them over  
  
there, at least until we find out what is going on,"  
  
"Why over there?"  
  
"Duh silly we have Gabby and Xena over here, it is best to keep them  
  
separated for now."  
  
"Oh right," she said, she walked over too them, "Callisto, Hope, hey there.  
  
Do either of you two know why were are here?" Callisto glared at Demon,  
  
which caused her to take a step back. "You are demon?"  
  
"Yep that's me."  
  
"Well Demon, you've got a nice name so I guess you will do, but I would  
  
advise you not to push us to far, we are here to train you, but I would  
  
rather play piggy piggy." Hope smiled evilly. "This is scary", thought  
  
Demon, she was beginning to think she should have picked someone else.  
  
Meanwhile Destenee was chatting with Ephiny.  
  
"Hello Destenee, I'm Ephiny."  
  
Destenee smiled, "Yes I know, I'm very honored to meet you Ephiny."  
  
Just then Nebula came up, "I'm looking for Destenee."  
  
"That would be me, and you are Nebula."  
  
"Yes." She said as she looked over to the Amazon.  
  
"Oh! I'm sorry, Ephiny meet Nebula, Nebula meet Ephiny, she's an Amazon."  
  
Ephiny smiled and nodded, Nebula did that same then turned to Destenee, "Do  
  
you know why we are here?"  
  
Destenee sighed, "Well from what I gathered you guys are here to train me,  
  
for what I have no idea. But as soon as Ares gets here I'm sure we'll have  
  
an explanation."  
  
Nebula smirked, "Ares, that figures."  
  
Ephiny looked at her, "You have meet him?"  
  
Nebula nodded, "Yes once, during that Dahok fiasco."  
  
"Hey you guys," said Destenee, "It might be better if you don't mention that  
  
name for right now, If you know what I mean," pointing at Xena and  
  
Gabrielle. The two women nodded.  
  
"Hey Destenee!" Destenee turned to see Magdalena, Schele and Psyche walking  
  
towards her. She bit back a giggle when she noticed Schele in a dress. "Hey  
  
Schele nice dress."  
  
"Yea right."  
  
Destenee made then introduced everyone to her crew then the groups walked  
  
over to meet with Xena and the others. Just then Magdalena felt a tap on her  
  
shoulder, she turned around. "Discord!!"  
  
"I take it you are Magdalena"  
  
"Yeah that's me"  
  
"You're not an idiot are you"?  
  
"No!!"  
  
"Good the last partner I had was a moron"  
  
"If you mean Strife I couldn't agree with you more." She smiled  
  
Discord looked Magdalena over, "Well then if I'm going to train you we need  
  
to make some changes."  
  
Discord snapped her fingers and Magdalena found herself in an outfit similar  
  
to the one she wore. Mag rolled her eyes as Gabs leaned over to her and  
  
said, "You will be lucky if she doesn't make you hair like hers"  
  
"Ha Ha Ha very funny, Hey where is Demon?"  
  
Sylvia walked up with Velsaca, "Demon is over there with Psycho Barbie and  
  
Demon child." She said pointing to the group over in the corner.  
  
Gabrielle gasped, "Hope, how can she be here? She's dead, and so is  
  
Callisto."  
  
Xena glared at them, "I don't know but they better now try anything"  
  
Destenee looked a bit down, "Hey we need to get them over here."  
  
"What are you crazy." Shouted Xena  
  
"No I'm not but Demon is with us and it's not fair for her to be all the way  
  
over there."  
  
Gabs sighed, this was too weird, "and I'll go talk to them." She walked over  
  
to the group.  
  
"Hey Demon come on over here with the rest of us. Hope, Callisto, we are  
  
here for a reason and I don't want any fights until we find out why we are  
  
here!! Got it!!  
  
The two nodded, and then they joined the rest of the crews. Gabrielle stared  
  
at her daughter.  
  
"Hope?"  
  
"Hello Mother" Xena and Callisto just glared back and forth at each other.  
  
"Well I'm glad to see you girls are getting acquainted"  
  
Everyone turned to the voice. Xena reached for her chakram again. "Ares,  
  
just what are we doing here?"  
  
"Well Xena I'm glad to see you to. I brought these girls here to meet you  
  
since you guys seemed to have interested them, and since they are such  
  
devoted fans of yours truly I deiced to reward them with a visit from you  
  
guys."  
  
Chels walked over to the god, "What is this about training us? Training us  
  
for what?"  
  
He grinned, "That will be revealed tomorrow, in the mean time enjoy my  
  
temple, everything is at you disposal. Oh and you goddess, don't bother  
  
trying to pop out of here. No one leaves unless I want them too." Then he  
  
vanished again.  
  
"ARES!! Xena shouted, 'ARES!!"  
  
To be continued........  
  
Battle For Ares Part III  
  
By: Sylvia & Milou  
  
Disclaimer: Ares, Xena, etc. don't belong to us. (Though we wish Ares did)  
  
We are only borrowing them for the story.  
  
Rating: PG - PG 13 (just to be safe)  
  
Archive: Yes, Please do. Just let us know where this baby is going.  
  
Starring: The Battle For Ares Team and The War God himself.  
  
Acknowledgement: I want to give a very special thanks to Milou for helping  
  
and contributions to this story. Also want to thank the list sibs for the  
  
fabulous feedback. Battle On Girls  
  
"ARES! YOU SON OF A BACCHAE! GET BACK HERE!" Shouted Xena.  
  
Gabs intervened, "It's no use Xena. Ares will let us know when he is ready"  
  
"Yeah. We should get started with the training." Added XE. And so the  
  
training began. At first it took a while for the girls to get the hang of  
  
things, but after a time they were doing great. At the end of the day, the  
  
poor girls were so exhausted and sore. They went to their room along with  
  
their new friends, with the exception of Sylvia. She really didn't want to  
  
bunk with Velasca. So she took another room closer to the arena.  
  
Back at the temple, Ares was watching the girls. He was pleased at the  
  
progress they were making. What the girls didn't know was that Ares was  
  
looking for a new chosen that is why he had brought them here  
  
Girls were special and he liked every one of them. If he had to pick one for  
  
real, he wouldn't know where to start. It was better playing with them all  
  
in the same time. He started with Milou.  
  
Milou fell on her bed, totally exhausted. Ancient Greece life wasn't was she  
  
expected. Amarice was not what she expected should I say. She was so hard  
  
with her. Milou hurt in every muscle of her body. "Being an Amazon is not my  
  
cup of tea," she thought. At least Amarice said she had potential.  
  
Potential. Potential, for what? Getting her butt kicked? Amarice was  
  
talented for that and she seemed to enjoy beating her up. Milou grinned;  
  
tomorrow maybe she will be stronger now that she was used to Amarice's  
  
skills.  
  
Ares appeared in her room and smiled as he watched her relaxing.  
  
"Milou, When you smile like that, you make me realize you're one of the  
  
prettiest young lady I've ever met."  
  
Milou turned to face Ares. Her knees flinched but she busted out in  
  
laughter.  
  
"Yeah right. Don't try to fool me Ares, I am aware of what I am, not  
  
much..."  
  
"Don't say such a thing. You are very special, you wouldn't be here if you  
  
weren't. I chose you Milou and don't you dare argue on my choices."  
  
"I didn't argue, I simply do not agreed. And don't call me Milou. Only my  
  
friends call me like that and you're not one of them." Ares stared at her,  
  
speechless. He finally laughed.  
  
"You have a way with words you know that? And I'm not talking about your  
  
writing skills. The fire you hide behind your words. I'm impressed. I saw  
  
you training with Amarice today you were great! You could have been my  
  
chosen you know. Would you like to be mine?"  
  
Milou was stepping backward because she didn't know what to say and Ares was  
  
approaching slowly, talking with his seducing voice. She knew she wouldn't  
  
be able to resist if he tried to...  
  
"No Ares!" She put her hands on his shoulders to keep him from kissing her.  
  
She felt his hard muscles under her hands. Ares smiled, perfectly aware of  
  
what he inspired her.  
  
"I have someone in my life! I cant!"  
  
"Your boyfriend? Didn't you have a big fight just before you came here? He  
  
doesn't deserve you, he doesn't treat you right and you know it. I'm a God,  
  
I could give you your wild dreams and you will live like a Goddess, by my  
  
side. All you have to say is Yes and you'll be mine. And, of course, prove  
  
to me you're the best against all your friends.  
  
"But, I love him."  
  
"You don't know what love is, let me show you."  
  
He leaned to her and softly kissed her like she'd never been before. Then,  
  
he left, leaving her so upside down. "What am I going to do?" She thought.  
  
Ares knew he finally took advantage of the situation when he saw tears in  
  
Milou's eyes. But what Milou didn't know what that Ares was trying to have  
  
the girls all fighting against each other. The reason was simple, he liked  
  
the girls and he was bored. What a good reason to mess with them. He doesn't  
  
know us to well does he?  
  
Back to his temple, Ares took a look at each girl. Studying them, looking  
  
for something he could use in his seduction game.  
  
Gabs, always eating her candies, always excited about anything and trying to  
  
convince Gabrielle that she was perfect for him. Like he cared about the  
  
battling Bard. But the fact was that this young girl was totally obsessed  
  
with him. He bet he could make her do anything.  
  
Destenee, she was quick on words, wanting to talk all the time but really  
  
calm when she wasn't. A living contradiction. He loved that. And she had  
  
experience too. She had to handle Ephiny and Nebula and she was pretty good  
  
at it.  
  
Demon, pure evil just like Hope and Callisto. The three of them were getting  
  
along very well so he doubt of the girl's sanity when he'll send them back  
  
at their time. He didn't really know what she thinks of him but knew he made  
  
a BIG impression on her.  
  
Chelsea was lovely. She and Varia made an excellent team, if he cared, he  
  
would have bet on them. She was calm, intelligent and she seemed to be aware  
  
of anything. And about the impression he made on her.... No need to ask! ! !  
  
Schele, it was hard to say she seemed to try to stay out of sight with  
  
Psyche. He could see she didn't enjoy being in dress but it was more than  
  
that. She was a lonesome, but a pretty one! When he kissed her she blushed  
  
so he knew she was into him.  
  
Jessamyn and Aphrodite were fun to check. Dite was making Jess wear all her  
  
crappy stuff. Make up, hair dresses and everything. The poor girl was trying  
  
to stop the Goddess but since Ares told her how beautiful she looked, she  
  
calmed down a bit. She expected him to appear anytime, he could tell by the  
  
way she always looked behind her during the day.  
  
Kim was a real beauty. He loved her looks when she was praying with Eve.  
  
Well at least she seemed to pray. He knew that sometimes she was sleeping.  
  
She was really nice and trying with all her heart not to show Eve how much  
  
she could be annoying. Instead of what he thought, a strong friendship was  
  
growing between the 2 woman. And to his surprise, Eve never succeed in  
  
making Kim changed her mind about him.  
  
Xe was having a blast with Xena. The warrior princess was getting hard with  
  
her but Xe enjoyed every moment with her. He always had a soft spot for Xena  
  
but he knew he had one growing for Xe too. She was a remarkable young woman.  
  
He really loved her short hair it was a contradiction of Xena's long one.  
  
Magdalena and Discord! Well, you had to see to believe that the young woman  
  
actually get along. Discord would never admit but she like Maddan. If she  
  
didn't liked her she would have treat her bad and not helped train like  
  
that. But Magdalena had her own style. She was so happy to be out of sholl  
  
for a while that she was always smiling.  
  
Marilou, he wasn't allowed to call her Milou yet. He wasn't sure of his  
  
feelings for her. At first it was a game trying to make her forget her  
  
boyfriend but as he kept watching her, her sparkling green eyes, her  
  
contagious crystal laugh he didn't knew who was playing a game anymore. One  
  
thing for sure, she was doing a great job with Amarice.  
  
Sylvia he really liked her. She was one of his favorites, that's why he  
  
came to her first. She was trying to handle Velasca the best she could. It  
  
was handsome to see her working. She had some skills. She was doing a pretty  
  
good job training with Velasca. She had a special smile just for him. He had  
  
a special place for her too.  
  
Ares visited each girl in turn, speaking words of seduction. Offering each  
  
of them a shot at being his chosen one. And to go against their friends to  
  
do it. He left them with a passionate kiss that left them breathless. Sylvia  
  
was his last stop. When he entered her room, he saw her sitting on the bed,  
  
listening to her CD, which she had on her when she arrived here. She was  
  
writing down everything that had happened to them during the day.  
  
When she got up and starting dancing, she felt an arm wrap around her waist,  
  
causing her to jump. Sylvia spun around so fast she dropped her CD player.  
  
She looked up, "Damn it Ares, warn someone when you're going to do that." He  
  
just grinned, "but it isn't as much fun."  
  
"Why are you here?" She asked  
  
"All the others are asleep and I saw you awake so I thought I'd come visit"  
  
"How sweet of you. So you going to tell me why we are here?"  
  
Ares smiled and shook his head, "Not yet sweetness." Sylvia sighed "then  
  
what do you want?"  
  
Ares moved closer and gathered her up in his arms. "This is why I'm here."  
  
He said as he leaned in and kissed her. Sylvia broke the kiss. "Oh no you  
  
don't. You better leave."  
  
Ares held her tight. "I want you as my chosen Sylvia. That is why I came to  
  
you. You are smart, you adapt well and you have trained very well with  
  
Velasca. You will do well against your friends."  
  
When he had spoken those words as red flag popped into her head. "Well two  
  
can play this game." she thought. "Well I guess I owe you some thanks then."  
  
She locked her fingers onto his dark curls and pulled hi m into a deep  
  
passionate kiss. She broke the kiss again "These skills will come in handy  
  
the next time I come across my ex husband" she said with a wicked grin. Ares  
  
laughed, "That's my girl.'  
  
Sylvia pulled out of his embrace and walked over to the bed. "You don't know  
  
us that well do you?"  
  
Ares cock his eyebrow. "What do you mean?"  
  
"You said everyone was asleep?" Ares nodded. "Wrong, Gabs and Demon never  
  
sleep. They are up to something."  
  
"And what would that."  
  
Sylvia cut him off "Shush, listen.". He listens closely and could hear some  
  
faint voices coming from the other side of the door. Sylvia grinned, "Now  
  
the fun begins. You can stick around if you want to, just don't let them see  
  
you." Ares nodded. He went invisible as she jumped into the bed and  
  
pretended to be sleeping.  
  
Gabs and Demon quietly sneaked into the room. Walking over to the bed,  
  
Sylvia could hear them giggling. She tried to keep a straight face. "Just  
  
think of Ares naked" she thought. And of course Ares, being able to read her  
  
thoughts and all, grinned at that. As the two girls reached the side of the  
  
bed, Sylvia began to moan, "MMMMM that felt good do it again Ares please."  
  
Gabs grinned, "She must be having a one hell of a dream."  
  
"Lucky her." added Demon "Are we ready?"  
  
Gabs nodded. Just then Sylvia sprang up, "BOO!!"  
  
Both girls jumped back and let out a shriek. Sylvia started laughing,  
  
"busted"  
  
"You rat!"  
  
"Yep, you guys should know I don't sleep when you two are together. Besides  
  
I can't let you have all the fun now can I." she said grinning.  
  
"Nope guess not." said Demon. Gabs looked around, "Hey we don't have much  
  
time, We had better get started. Who gets who?"  
  
Sylvia stood up and smiled "You guys can have who ever but I want Mavican. I  
  
have something special in mind for her. But leave the goddesses, Amazons,  
  
and Xena out of it."  
  
"What for?" Demon asked. She was looking forward to getting Hope and  
  
Callisto.  
  
Sylvia sighed. "Because everyone has good sense of humor except them.  
  
Besides, when tomorrow comes I don't want 5 goddesses, (2 of which are loony  
  
and one of which is a loony Amazon) 2 other Amazons, and a Warrior Princess  
  
pissed off at us. That could mean big time trouble for us."  
  
The girls nodded in agreement then set off to have their night of fun.  
  
Gabs and Demon went to deal with Gabrielle and Eve while Sylvia went to  
  
Mavican. They agreed to meet back in the main hall to divide up their  
  
sisters. The two girls crawled as quietly as they could into the quarters  
  
where Xena and Gabrielle were sleeping. Demon looked down at Xena then  
  
turned to Gabs "Are you sure we can't do her?"  
  
"Yeah" Demon shrugged "Oh well it was a thought. They soon finished and  
  
went to the meeting place. Sylvia was waiting for them. "Did ya finish?"  
  
"Yeah. You done with Mavican." asked Gabs  
  
"Oh yeah" she answered holding up a blank ink marker  
  
"What did you do with that?"  
  
"You'll see. Let's go. Everyone will be waking up soon."  
  
To be continued... 


End file.
